The Princess World
by Leila Alex Michaels
Summary: Princess Gaby lost it all. Her family, her friends, her hope. Until she joined forces with her new friends and is regaining her hope. Can she find her family or are they gone for good?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Before I was born, my parents had been longing for a baby girl. My ancestors, who had created the rules of my country, stated that only a female blood descendant of the first rulers could rule my country. After eighteen years of endless attempts to cultivate my older sister, Delanie, into the perfect ruler, it became time for her to marry, but my parents never intended for her to choose her own husband. Soon after her eighteenth birthday, Delanie met our gardener, Ackerly, and they fell in love with each other. Delanie and Ackerly planned to marry, but when he asked my parents for her hand they declined and sent him away from the palace. Delanie ran away and eloped with him and my parents deemed her unworthy of the throne and realized that they needed another female child to rule. My parents never stopped hoping that in my mother's next five pregnancies that one would be a girl. In her first four, my four brothers, Michael, James, Jeremy, and Alexander were born. When she became pregnant a fifth time, my parents' prayers were finally answered. When I was born, they named me Gabrielle Elizabeth Monterin, after my great-grandmother, who was the greatest ruler in the history of our country, in hopes that I would follow in her footsteps. They found the best tutors in the land and gave me things beyond my wildest imagination, but I could tell that I wasn't meant to be a princess because I acted too unruly and wild. I tried to act the part of the princess of Amanilia. I never knew how cruel life could be until my life changed forever.


	2. Chapter 1  Flames

Chapter 1 - Flames

I woke up in the early morning in my plush bed after a fitful night of sleep. My dreams had been haunted with nightmares and I had constantly been on the lookout for suspicious activity. I shook my head to remove the horrible images and I slipped out of bed and slid my body into my robe and slippers. I crossed the expanse of the floor towards the large glass windows in my room. I pulled back the curtains and winced as the sunlight poured into the room. I peered down and saw my brothers training on the field since today was a perfect day. I pressed my hand against the glass and felt that it would be a good temperature for a mid-afternoon ride. I quickly dressed and hurried down the stairs into the foyer and waited for Master Coldin, the tutor that has been in my family for years, to escort me to the rooms in the west wing of the castle. "Hello, Princess. Shall we go?" He asked as he approached breathlessly. I nodded and we headed towards the west wing. After I finished my daily studies with Tutor Coldin, I quickly hurried to my chambers to change into my riding outfit. I ran towards the stable in the back of the castle. As I turned a sharp corner that led outside, I bumped into one of the stable boys, Daniel. Every maiden in the castle had him in her eye as the most handsome lad in the castle. I fell on the floor with a thump and he reached down to help me. I gripped his strong hand and he easily lifted me off the floor. "So sorry, Milady. I was not looking as I turned the corner," He quickly apologized.

"The fault is mine. I was in such a hurry and I was going too fast. You may call me Gabrielle, if you would like to. I would not mind."

"Thank you, your majest-Gabrielle." He quickly changed his words. "May we start again? My name is Daniel Faintree. I am most pleased to meet your acquaintance." He bowed after introducing himself.

"I am Gabrielle Monterin. The pleasure is all mine, sir." I curtsy quickly.

"May I escort you to the royal stables?" He asked with a glimmer in his eyes.

"Why yes you may, kind sir." I placed my arm in the crook of his arm and we walked together to the stables. He walked me to my horse; Meriwether's stall and said, "I shall depart now, Gabrielle. I hope that I may see you soon." He swept a dramatically low bow and walked out of the stables. After he left, I quickly saddled Meriwether and nudged her with my stirrups. We galloped out of the palace gates. I could not help noticing how the guards passed a look between them, as if I was not supposed to be leaving the grounds. The look passed quickly and we took off again. I led Meriwether towards our normal route to the costal ridge. I dismounted and laid out on the sand until the sun started to set. I wanted to stay until each of the beautiful stars came out, but I knew my parents would worry, since I rarely ever stayed out as long as I did today. I mounted back on Meriwether and turned back towards the castle. As we were riding back, I got a strong feeling in my stomach that something wasn't right. I spurred Meriwether and we hurried back to the castle. As we pulled into the clearing, I saw a scarlet and orange blaze that was seizing the castle. After my eyes focused, I saw that the north tower was ablaze. I spurred forward but the reins were seized by guards who were trying to escort everyone out of the gates. They roughly grabbed me off of Meriwether, who was bucking and rearing wildly. "Where are my parents and brothers? What is happening to the castle?" I struggled in their grip. I looked into their steely faces and realized that they were not going to answer my questions. "Let me go! Do you know who I am?" I screamed hysterically. They dragged me towards a small tent on the outskirts of the gates. After I was inside, I saw Malin, the head guard, pacing on the floor. He looked up as we entered and smiled evilly. The guards put me in a chair and bound me with ropes. Malin strolled forwards and put his hand under my chin. I jerked it out of his grip. He smiled and evil grin and said," Princess, you and your family are being removed from the line of power. We decided that you are too powerful and we are selling you all to a foreign king to be servants. Well, you all would be if your parents had survived the blaze. We are searching, but all traces of them are gone. You are the only one left. We can't just give away one person, when we promised a family, now can we? I think we shall keep you here and make my bride."

"Never! I will not marry the swine that tried to assassinate the royal family!" I scream and struggle.

"Oh, I think you will, because if you don't, my soldiers will burn down the very civilization that you call home. Then you will have no choice with no money, family, and we will break your spirit so fast, you will soon not even have hope. You will, unless by some miracle someone comes and saves you, marry me, but I highly doubt anyone would notice you. If your parents ever return into this country, they will be executed immediately and you will have no choice. Now that we had this little chat, guards take her away." As the guards roughly untied me and dragged me out of the tent, I see Malin laugh and walk back towards a window to see the flaming castle. They pulled me along a cobblestone path towards the bunker in case of an emergency. I looked up at the men that had once protected the royal family and I knew that I would never be able to trust them again. I knew that I was alone in my own little world. I willed myself not to cry as I thought about my future. They roughly pushed me into the bunker and closed the cold, thick, wooden door. I ran after them and pounded my fists against the door in hopes to escape. I never imagined what could happen even inside the cold bunker.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Bunker

I turned around after they locked me in the bunker a servant named Liliela, whose twin brother was Daniel, the handsome stable boy that I had met earlier. I run to her and sob, "Everything is wrong and my family is gone," into her shoulder. She helped me sit me down on the bed and let me cry. When I am finished, she wiped the tears off of my face and said, "Milady, it is okay. Sometimes life is bad but it always turns back. I am here for you. My family was and always shall be loyal to you. You can trust me. You can know that no matter what you will always have some supporters that will always come to your aid."

"Thank you. I hope you are right." I looked up. "Since you are one of the only people I have left, I am going to treat you like my sister. I will make sure of that and keep that promise. You will be a princess and you can call me Gabrielle, like I told your brother. "

"That is okay, milady. I am fine with my life, but if you insist I would be a fool to refuse a gift from a princess." She curtsies to me.

"There is no more need for that." I dismiss her curtsy. "I think we should both go to sleep. We have had a long day." I climb into the cold bed. I sit up. "Thank you, for everything. You can sleep here," I pat the space beside me, "so you don't have to sleep on the floor like a servant." Liliela comes and lies next to me. "Goodnight, Princess." She whispers. "Goodnight, Liliela." I say before I fall asleep. I start to hum a lullaby that my mother sang to me and soon find myself falling asleep. I dream about my family that night. I see my family on the beach of Lails, the beach town where we vacation every spring. My mother smiles and says, "We are waiting. We will be patient. If you look in your heart, you will know when, how, and where to find us."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Tyrant

I am roughly jostled awake by one of the guards. I sit up quickly and as he leaves he mutters before he closes the door, "You had better wake up and get dressed fast. Malin is waiting and you know how he is very impatient. Bring the girl with you. " He closes the door and locks me back in my prison. I gently wake Liliela and tell her, "We need to hurry. Malin is waiting to see us." We quickly dress in yesterday's clothes. I knock on the door to signal to the guard that we are ready to leave. He quickly opens the door and escorts us towards the path. I loop my arm through Liliela's as we walk back towards the still-smoldering castle. We enter the building and cross the foyer towards the throne room. Two men open the doors and I see Malin inside. My temper flares as I see him lazily lounging on my father's throne. He has the crown jewels over his black curls. I shudder at how cold-heartedly he betrayed my family. He looks up when we enter. He smiles and gracefully untangles himself from the chair. "Welcome, my beauty. Come. Sit by your future husband." I walk towards him and try to bring Liliela with me but he says, "Without the servant." I shudder at the vulgar word he used to describe my new best friend. I come and sit on my mother's throne. A series of emotions flood me as I start to think about the last time I talked to my parents and I start to cry. "Darling, please don't cry. Soon we will be married and your family can come back and rescue you. We will rule this land as the most powerful couple ever to reach the lands of Amanilia." He leans over and kisses me. I quickly pull back and slap him. He reflexively grabs my wrist. I left a red mark on his cheek. I saw Liliela shudder as she thought about what he would do. Instead of banishing me, he took my hand and led me out of the throne room. He led me through the unburned section of the castle and led me to the tailor's room. Monsieur Delacont looked ragged and older than the last time I had seen him. "She needs new clothes. All of her gowns were destroyed in the fire. All she has is this wretched riding outfit. Make sure that her new gowns fit her new role as queen and make sure they complement her in…many ways." He smiles and kisses my hand and walks away.

"May you please call Liliela and bring her in here?" I call after him. I sit down and let Monsieur Delacont begin measuring. A few minutes later, she walked in with tears and a red mark on her face. I ran to her and made her sit down. "He...he…hit...me...when...he…back...in the…throne room…to get me…I...had...to…endure his…tyranny…because he still…thinks …of me as…as…as…a. servant..." I hug her.

"It's okay. He is evil and I will never marry him. I am going to get you some new gowns. Monsieur, can you please make us both new gowns? I would be so grateful." I plead to Monsieur Delacont.

"Of course but I need to tell you something. Your family isn't dead. They left me a note. I was ejected from the castle while they were searching for your parents. Your many supporters on the countryside came to me and said that they would do everything in their power to restore your family to power."


End file.
